It's Okay
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Derek's severely injured and not healing. Stiles doesn't know what to do. The Alpha pack corners them at the Hale House. Sterek.


It's Okay

* * *

Summary: Derek's severely injured and not healing. Stiles doesn't know what to do. The Alpha pack corners them at the Hale House. / Inspired by Okay by Roncheg on DeviantArt.

* * *

"It's okay," cried Stiles, half dragging Derek's two hundred pound body up on the porch of the wolf's burnt house. Even he didn't believe it was going to be okay.

Derek wasn't responding to him, and he had left a trail of blood on their way to the house. No doubt the Alpha would be there any second. It seemed like they were just watching them, waiting for Derek to die. Stiles didn't want Derek to die. Even if Derek was a jerk all the time, he didn't want him to die. To Stiles, Derek wasn't allowed to die.

He set Derek down on the porch, and let Derek lie on his lap. His red hoodie and his pants were soaked in Derek's blood. His hands were covered in it, even his face was smeared in some, and his tears were mixing with the blood on his face.

He kept wishing it was all some bad dream, and when he woke up, Derek was okay. Derek would be his usual creeper self, lurking behind the trees in school, watching them play lacrosse; he'd be bossing all the betas around while they train, and Stiles would be watching, and bringing them sandwiches and drinks to have when Derek gave them a break; all the betas would be okay, uninjured and they'd all be having lunch at school and driving together to the woods to just hangout; later, they'd go to a nearby diner to eat and pass the time. And the Alpha Pack wouldn't be there.

But this wasn't a dream. None of this was a dream. Everything was real, and Stiles was trying his best not to succumb to a panic attack. He couldn't afford that.

Derek was dying, and there was nothing he could do. He'd seen Derek vomit blood from Peter stabbing him in the back, he'd seen Derek get shot, he'd seen Derek get hurt several times already, but never like this. Not like this when he wasn't healing, when he was losing so much blood.

Stiles hadn't realized he'd started crying, that he was shaking, when he laid Derek down on his lap. "It's going to be okay," he said again as tears streamed furiously down his cheeks. "Come on, Derek, talk to me,"

Somehow, Derek's arms had found its way around him, and Derek was pulling him in closer, holding him tighter, and Stiles did the same. He cradled Derek's head and pulled him closer, pulling him to his chest. "Stiles," Derek managed to breathe out, happy to hear Stiles thundering heartbeat in his ears. His heartbeat that was so fast. So scared.

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles choked on his tears. "You're losing so much blood-tell me what to do," he said as if Derek could actually give him instructions on how to keep him alive. "Please," he begged. "Please tell me what to do," Derek's silence was killing him. It was proof that Derek was too tired, too weak, too injured and battered to even talk.

The Henley Derek wore under his leather jacket was soaked through. No part of the brown cloth was safe from the blood. He was deathly pale, even worse than that time when he got shot by the wolfsbane bullet. And if his hold on Stiles was as tight as Derek could do...

"You can't die. You're not allowed to die, you hear me?! I'll fucking kill you if you die, you asshole! I swear, I'll shove wolfsbane roots down your throat!" Stiles sobbed. This probably wasn't the time to make threats, but Derek knew he was just panicking and scared. "You can't die...the pack needs you,"

Derek could hear that the Alpha pack had arrived. Three pairs of glowing red eyes stood before them, waiting for a signal from their Alpha that they could attack. He could feel their anger, their bloodlust. He couldn't protect Stiles, and even in death, he wouldn't forgive himself that he wasn't able to. They shouldn't have gone after Stiles.

"Please," Stiles cried, begged, desperately trying to cling onto the little hope they had left. He held onto Derek like his body was his life, holding him tighter, almost believing that if he let Derek go, if he loosened his hold on him just a little bit, he'd die. "You can't...the pack needs you. We need you," and quietly, "I need you..."

Derek brought his bloodied hand up to Stiles' cheek, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I do need you," Stiles whispered against Derek's lips, his forehead pressed onto Derek's. One of his hands went to Derek's hand on his cheek and squeezed it. "I love you...please don't die. You hear me? I love you and I don't care if you make fun of me the next ten years after this if we get out alive! Just please don't die…"

Stiles' eyes widened when the cut on Derek's cheek started healing. Derek himself didn't know why he was healing, but he definitely felt a bit better. Not enough to win against the Alpha Pack, but enough to get Stiles out of there, to get him to safety.

"You're healing," said Stiles, unable to believe that the seriously deep gash on Derek's cheek had already healed, leaving no scar. "You're healing," he helped Derek sit up, letting Stiles' legs get some very much needed blood. "Derek, oh my god you're healing,"

The Alpha Pack's Alpha moved forward. "Stand down," he told his pack.

"What?!" one of them demanded with a snarl. "We already have them, and you want us to stand down?!"

Derek leaned on Stiles, setting his head on his shoulder. Stiles didn't let go of him and still had his arms around him. Stiles didn't know what he was feeling. There was the feeling of relief, since Derek had started healing and regaining his strength; confusion, as to why the Alpha told his pack to stand down; and terror since the Alpha was taking one step after another closer to them.

The Alpha hit his pack member, sending him down to the ground with a bad gash on his face. "We do not threaten the mate of another alpha, pup," he said calmly. "We _never_ threaten the mate of another alpha,"

Wait, what?

"How would _you_ feel, if I threatened _your_ mate?" he loomed over the fallen pack member. The young alpha snarled. "See? And even if we have the advantage, even if this pack's Alpha is in no condition, despite having gained the ability to heal even faster from his bonds, to fight and defend his mate, for we've threatened him," he turned around and faced Stiles again. "We will not pursue the land. Not anymore, not ever,"

Stiles' heart was about to beat out of his ribcage, thinking that all of this, this mate thing, was all a joke and they'd attack him once his guard was down, once he'd gotten Derek to Deaton. But they looked like they had no intention of coming near them anymore. They looked like they'd calmed down, sort of.

He also had no idea what the Alpha was talking about. Whatever it was about, bluff or not, maybe they'd get out of this alive. He hoped they got out of this alive. Because Stiles was never going to be underprepared again. He was never going to go through this shit again, even if he probably would. Hopefully not in the near future.

"It was an unfair fight," said their Alpha, "But a good fight, albeit easy, nonetheless. I congratulate you, Derek Hale. A bonded Alpha is a stronger one, remember that. May you be able to rear healthy cubs and grow your pack," and with that, they left.

A few long moments passed, and Stiles' guard was still up, waiting for them to come back do something bad to them.

"It's okay," Derek finally said. He sounded tired and ready to pass out right then and there on him. "It's okay," he said again, "We're safe."

And Stiles believed him.

* * *

Please, please, please review! Reviews make me happy. :)


End file.
